The present disclosure relates to a self light emitting display device, control method of the self light emitting display device and a computer program.
An organic Electro Luminescence (EL) display is a display which has an advantage that it makes thin display panel possible, because it is not only excellent in wide viewing angle characteristic, response speed, wide range of color representation, and high contrast performance, but also each pixels themselves emit light.
The self light emitting display device such as an Organic EL display has a characteristic that the amount of electric current flowing through the display panel varies in response to the input video signal, unlike the display device such as a liquid crystal display, where the backlight should keep constant luminance level. Therefore, the electric power consumption per unit time in the self light emitting display device is not constant, and it may vary extremely in response to display contents.
Therefore, a technology for electric power control of the self light emitting display device has been considered and disclosed. For example, in JP 2007-147868A, there was disclosed a peak luminance control device that adjusts the peak luminance of the light emitting panel surface in the self light emitting display device, frame by frame. JP 2007-147868A also discloses a technology for adjusting the peak luminance level by applying gain per frame by mounting a buffer memory for delaying the video signal for matching an output peak control signal and a phase of the video signal output from the organic EL panel.